Love blooms in the most unexpected relationships
by Riptide1412
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts as head girl to complete her education after the Battle of Hogwarts believing that she can finally study in peace. That thought is shattered when Malfoy returns too, as head boy. How will they put up with each other when they have to live together? Hermione and Ron never dated!


I don't own HP. J.K Rowling does.

The war was over. No more Voldemort, no more risking their necks to foil his stupid plots. There was peace now. Harry and Ron were training as Aurors and Hermione could return to Hogwarts to study in peace, and complete her education, and she was glad for that.

Mcgonagall had made Hermione head girl. Ron and Harry and sent her their congratulations with their letters and Hermione was grateful that her long time professor had appointed her as head girl while wondering who the head boy was. She hoped he would be a decent person who she could get along with as the head boy and girl would have to live together.

She grunted as she struggled to lift the trunk up the Hogwarts Express. She yelped as the trunk dropped onto her foot.

"Granger." A familiar voice drawled.

Hermione groaned. She really did not want him, to be the first person she had to deal with today. She hadn't even gotten into the train.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, not lifting her eyes from the trunk she was still struggling to lift.

Malfoy did not reply her, but in a smooth motion, used one hand to lift the trunk off the ground and onto the train.

Hermione looked up in surprise, and she stared at him.

Malfoy, however was not looking at her face. He was staring at the head girl badge that was on her chest.

"Just as I predicted then." Malfoy sneered. "Mcgonagall made Gryffindor's golden girl the head girl. This just makes my day.'

Hermione was about to retort that she did not care for what made Malfoy's day when she stopped short. Something shiny was on Malfoy's chest.

 _Head boy._

Malfoy was the head boy. She stared. He was what?

"How...how..." Hermione stuttered.

"Stop stuttering like an idiot, Granger. Its not I like this either." Malfoy said.

"You...you."

"Yes, me, now I was wondering since the head boy and girl have to live together, maybe you could talk to Mcgonagall about that. She could arrange for something else. I'm pretty sure you understand why. Besides, you are one of her favorites, so it could work." He told her before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

The nerve of him. How could he just walk here, and order her about with the impression that she would actually listen to _him_?

Well, for once, Hermione actually agreed with him. She did not like it either. There was no way she could survive this year putting up with Draco Malfoy.

Besides, was Professor Mcgonagall out of her mind? How could she appoint him, that horrible twitchy ferret, Draco Malfoy as the freaking Head boy _?_ Hermione just did not get it.

"Well," Hermione muttered to herself as she went to find a compartment, "I suppose I'll talk to Professor Mcgonagall about it later.

 **-line break-**

Hermione sat beside Ginny during the welcoming feast as the first years were sorted.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny greeted her with a smile. "Congratulations on making head girl. I heard hat yo get your own dorms. How lucky!"

"Yeah, lucky." Hermione muttered.

"So, who's the head boy? I wonder if he's nice to live with. Maybe you'll become a couple." Ginny said to her as the the hat finished sorting the first years.

 _Well, he's a stupid prat who is incredibly horrible, with a stupid demeanor and goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. And yeah, we'll become a couple when Voldemort comes back to life._ Hermione was about to reply when Mcgonagall stood up.

"Now, welcome back to Hogwarts and for the new students, welcome! I hope that we will have a wonderful school year ahead. Mr Filch would like me to remind you all that fanged frisbees are not allowed in the corridors. Next, our head boy and head girl of this year is, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

There was a smattering of applause though the Great Hall was filled with murmurs. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor as head boy and girl was unheard of.

Hermione's eyes locked with Malfoy's and he smirked at her, before raising his goblet to her in a mocking gesture and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well," Ginny squeaked from beside her. "Maybe not a couple."

 **-line break-**

Hermione took a deep breath as she entered the headmistress' office. Mcgonagall had asked to see the head boy and girl after the welcoming feast.

"Hello, Miss Granger, please take a seat next to Mr Malfoy."

Hermione frowned as she sat opposite of Prodessor Mcgonagall, beside Malfoy.

"Well, as you are head girl and head boy, I hope you are aware of the duties. I appointed you two as the heads because I know you have enough sense of responsibility to do a good job."

Hermione stared at the Professor in shock.

Malfoy had a sense of responsibility?

"Close your mouth, Granger, you look like a fish." Came the irritating voice of Malfoy.

Hermione snapped her jaw shut as she scowled at him.

"And by now, as you know, the head boy and head girl will have to share a common room."

Hermione begun to protest but was swiftly cut off by Professor Mcgonagall.

"No protests. I know that you two, have had an, well, unpleasant history." She said and Hermione snorted internally. Unpleasant was a mild way of putting it.

"But I was hoping that through this, you two will be able to bury the hatchet and work together, something that will strengthen the foundation which is crucial for inter house unity."

Hermione snorted to herself again. _Yeah, that'll happen._ She thought to herself.

"So, no questions? Good. You'll find the head boy and girl dorms on the fifth floor, with the portrait of the fairy for the entrance. You will have to change the password every week. The current one is Hinkypunk. Good night."

 **\- line break -**

Throughout their little trip to the heads' dorms, silence reigned and the both of them ignored each other.

"Hinkypunk." Hermione muttered to the fairy, who was braiding her hair and the portrait swung open and she climbed in first, followed by Malfoy.

The common room was cozy, with a sofa and two arm chairs, a coffee table and a rug. There was a fireplace, and bookshelf. A lamp stood on the coffee table and another stood beside the bookshelf. The walls were painted blue.

Hermione took a deep breath. _You can do it, it's only for a year._ She thought.

 _Which means just about a billion days._ Her mind whispered back.

"So," Malfoy started. Hermione glared at him. "Couldn't you have talked to Mcgonagall just now? Do I really have to put up with, you?"

"What?" She snapped. "Can't you just shut up and then the both of us go to our rooms and then we ignore each other? I don't want to put up with you either. Couldn't you see that Mcgonagall said no protesting already, or did it escape your notice, Malfoy?"

"I didn't ask for this Granger!"

"Well, neither did I! And I'm so sorry if poor little Draco Malfoy has to live with me because he no longer has a Daddy to hear about this and that!"

"Don't drag him into this! Besides,I certainly didn't ask for Mcgonagall to lose her marbles! So don't look at me like I did!"

"Whatever!" Hermione took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I'm turning in." She said before storming to her room before slamming the door.

Her room was spacious with a bed big enough to fit two. Her room was Gryffindor colours, just like how it was in Gryffindor tower. There was a study table sith a lamp on it, and it was accompanied by a comfortable looking chair. A closet stood beside the wall and a small drawer stood by the bed.

A window overlooked the forbidden forest.

 _Well,_ Hermione thought to herself as she began unpacking her suitcase and changing into her night dress before taking out a book to read for awhile, _Tomorrow will always be a better day._

 **-line break-**

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
